Consequences
by twilightpixie54321
Summary: Hermione; head girl. Draco; head boy. But when a night of I-Never goes a little to far, Hermione and Draco end up tied together as punishment. They have to learn to cooperate, but in the mix, will they fall in love?


"Hermione Jane Granger get down here or your going to miss the train!" Her father shouted up the steps.

Groaning Hermione opened up one eye and looked at the clock. 9:25 it read. Moaning she shoved her eyes shut, but the time registered in her brain. Pushing the covers off her body, Hermione half ran to the bathroom. Running a comb threw her hair, she grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before and hastily got dressed. Rushing down the stairs her mother handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Hermione asked while shoving pieces of pancake into her mouth.

"Babydoll we've been shouting since 9:00" Her father said looking over his glasses at her. Finishing her pancakes Hermione set the plate in the sink and ran back upstairs.

"Don't take long Mya, we want to get out of here by 10!" Her mother screamed up the steps.

Brushing her teeth and taking time to floss, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. No longer staring back was a bushy-haired, buck-tooth 11 year. Hermione was now 17 and head girl. She had changed a lot over the course of the summer. Her hair had turned into smooth ringlets that went down to mid-back and her teeth were straight and propitiate thanks to her parents. She had grown to about 5'6 and she had filled out quite nicely.

"Hermione!" Her mother screamed shaking her out of her daze. "Coming!"Hermione screamed back. Grabbing her trunk and her Abercrombie tote and walked down the stairs. Her trunk made a 'clunk,clunk' sound every step down. Her father grabbed her trunk and put it in the back of the car. "All set?" He asked her "Yep" Hermione replied. As he started the car Hermione looked at the window. "A new school year, a new me" thought Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Putting her stuff on the trolley(which included her trunk,tote, and Croonkshocks cage) Hermione wiled the trolley in the direction of 9 3/4. Looking around Hermione ran into the barrier her parents behind her. She soon found herself looking at the Hogwarts express and heard a shout of "Mione!"

Turning around she saw the face of her best friend Ginny Weasley. "Ginny" she squealed giving the red-head a hug. I'm soo sorry I couldn't come to the burrow! How did you surrive?"Hermione asked her friend. "Ha I barley did! Its good seeing another girl besides my mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

Finally noticing the brunettes outfit, Ginny gave her a look over. "Wow I love your outfit! Where did you get it?" Ginny asked. But she was cut off by two more screams of "Hermione!" She was enfulged by two more hugs coming from her best guy friends Ron and Harry. "Its good to see you too! But I need to breathe." Hermione chocked out. "Sorry Mione" Ron said his cheeks turning red. "Wow! You've changed." Harry said remarking about Hermione's new look. "I can say the same about you" Hermione mumbled.

And in fact Harry and Ron had changed. Ron's hair had grown out and was shaggier. He was about 5'11 and had gotten muscles from qudditich. Harry had also grown his hair out and was kept in a small ponytail. He was about 6'0 and had also gotten muscles from qudditich. In a nut-shell they were hott. Harry and Ron were lookers but to the guys; Ginny and Hermione were something to see.

Ginny's hair was a dark red, cut to her shoulders. it was straight and pulled back by a simple black headband. Her skin was pale the type that could burn easily but always looked pretty. She stood at 5'5 and her body had filled out nicely. Today she was wearing black Capri's that hugged her in the right places and a teal tank top. She was wearing matching teal ballet flats that brought out her eyes. Hermione had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her hazel eyes were sparkling. She was wearing a denim mini skirt that made it look like her legs went on forever. Hermione also wore a pink t-shirt that hugged her figure.

"So are we going to get on the train or stand here like idiots?"Ginny said. Waving good-buy to her parents and the Weasley's, Hermione boarded the train thinking. "Hogwarts here we come!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four friends searched for an empty compartment and when the found one, they claimed it for themselves. "I have to go guy's" Hermione said "Where are you off too?" Ron asked her.

"Heads meting I find out who the head boy is" she said answering his question. "Well lets pray its not Malfoy!" Harry joked.

"Did someone say my name Potter?" All familiar drawl said. All four of the occupants turned towards the door to see known other than Draco Malfoy standing there. "What are you doing here Malfoy? Your not wanted" Ginny said giving him a motion that said buzz off.

"For your information Weaslette I'm here to collect Granger for the heads meting" Draco said smirking. "Your head boy?" Hermione asked shocked. Draco nodded the smirk still on his face. Ron's fists clenched. Hermione stood up gave one last look to her friends, before walking out of the compartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in silence the whole way, but Hermione couldn't help steal glances at Malfoy, taking him in. His hair was dis-shelved in a sexy way, his body toned and he stood at 6'1. _"Wow is her hot!"_ Hermione's thoughts screamed. _"Stop it Hermione this is Malfoy for god fucking sakes! The guy that absolutely despises you!" _Hermione shot back in her mind. They arrived at the Heads compartment to see McGonagall already there.

"Have a seat" She said to the two students. They sat down on opposite benches. "Well, I'm glad that two of our brightest students are head boy and girl this year. I assume you have read the pamphlets?" Draco and Hermione nodded. "Good, you two will be sharing a dorm with separate bedrooms. Unfortunately you will have to share a bathroom." Horror dawned on there faces. "But I assume you will get over that. The first meting with perfects will take place Sept 8, which is Sunday. You are dismissed." McGonagall said and she left the compartment.

"Well Granger it looks like were stuck with each other all year" Draco said. "Lucky me' Hermione said hatered dripping on her voice. "Oh Granger I'm hurt" Draco said bringing his arms up to his chest. "Oh really Malfoy? Why would you think I would want to spend a whole year with a stuck up prat that looks like a ferret?" Hermione said heading towards the door.

"And why would you think I would want to spend a whole year with a mudblood like you!" Draco shouted. He knew he was hitting below the belt and that was the point. Instead of saying anything Hermione walked out of the compartment slamming the door in his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was fuming there was no other word for it. As she was changing in the bathroom into her school robes, she took a few calming breaths. Looking in the mirror she saw someone different. her face was dotted with red the conclusion of her fight with Malfoy. Splashing her face with water she gave herself a pep talk.

"Come on Hermione! Don't let him bring you down, Your part if the Golden Trio for gods sake! Your stronger then him!" She spoke this to the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom a smile on her face. A voice made her jump.

"What guy?" the voice said. Turning around Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw Luna Lovegood. "Oh hi Luna." Hermione said to the girl "Don't worry about me it's just Malfoy."

"You shouldn't listen to him Hermione, your not mud" Luna said "Thanks...Luna I'll remember that." She said a dazed expression on her face. "Well bye!" Luna said walking off. Hermione waved her hand at Luna's retreating back. Shaking her head, Hermione walked back to her compartment.

"Hey Hermione, you took longer then expected" Harry said. "Well I had I fight with Malfoy, that's why it took so long guys" Hermione replied taking the seat next to Ginny. "What did he do this time Hermione? Will take care of him for ya!" Ron said

"You will not do that Ronald. Besides I took care of it. I slammed the door in his face" Hermione said "See Ron, Mione is a big girl now. she can fight her own fights" Ginny said.

But the conversation was cut short. The train had stopped and all four of them looked out the window to see a castle looming in distance. They heard a familiar cry of "First Years this way!" And they new they were at Hogwarts. They were home.

* * *

A/N My first ever story! 10 pages to wright and 1,572 words! Its going to be a D/Hr, and it will get there eventually. R&R


End file.
